Los 60 amores y desamores
by Luz-fictiongirl
Summary: no le hagan caso al titulo no tenía ideas, basicamente son 60 oneshots de las parejas que elija no yuri no yaoi no lemon en el capitulo viene la pareja ¡Lean!
1. Reflejo: Colloyd

¡¡Hola!! Estoy en proceso de mi nueva idea 60 oneshots de mis parejas favoritas en el Tales creo que por lo menos la mayoría serán Colloyd Sheelloyd Sheelos Gesea y cosas así pero también pondré de más personajes

Agradecimientos: Agradezco a Lynuko por inspirarme a hacer esta cosilla son su 40 días y 40 noches jaja, a goldcrystal porque SE que lo va a leer y a los que lo lean

Nota: En mi serie de oneshots no habrá yuri ni yaoi ni lemon así que ni modo para los que les gusten esas cosas, consíganse otro fic

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"**Reflejo"**

**Colloyd**

-¿A-así que me estas diciendo que te gusta alguien? –pregunto la chica rubia con tristeza

-Jaja si, me gusta mucho –dijo el castaño con sus brazos cruzados tras la cabeza

Era un día normal y ambos amigos caminaban por Iselia, sus demás amigos (Genis) estaban ocupados (leyendo un libro) así que estaban solos.

-¿Y-y quien es? –pregunto la rubia bastante sonrojada

-No puedo decirte Colette

-¿Por qué no Lloyd?

-Es que me da mucha pena –dijo sonrojándose pero a la vez sonriendo

-…

-Pero puedo señalarla si quieres… -dijo y paro de caminar

-D-de acuerdo… -Colette se puso nerviosa ¿Qué haría si señalaba a otra chica? Por alguna razón las calles de Iselia (Si a eso se le pueden llamar calles) estaban más pobladas de lo normal, podía ser cualquiera y ella esperaba con todo su corazón que la apuntara a ella

-Es ella –dijo el y apunto a alguien detrás de ella

Colette mantuvo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin bajarla ni un segundo, no era ella pero no quería que Lloyd la viera triste, igual, no quería ver a la chica pero no había otra manera, volteo a ver y se encontró con la persona que menos espero encontrarse

Se encontró consigo misma, a través de un espejo

-¿No crees que es hermosa? –pregunto Lloyd sonriendo sonrojado

Colette casi se lanzo al llanto y negó la cabeza

-Ella no es tan hermosa como la haces sonar

-Claro que lo es –dijo el

Colette no aguanto más y quiso acercarse a darle un abrazo, lo malo es que tropezó antes de llegar a Lloyd y el no estaba preparado y por tanto cayeron a medio camino en medio de la gente

-Si quieren hacer eso háganlo en privado –dijo Zelos que venía pasando

Ambos se miraron y rieron, por alguna razón todos los que los estaban mirando rieron también o solo sonrieron.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese fue el primer oneshot de la larga serie de 60 oneshots si quieren dejen sugerencias de las parejas que quieren y yo con gusto las haré (No haré lemon ni yaoi ni yuri)


	2. Consolación: Sheelos

Aquí les va el siguiente capitulo de 60 amores y desamores gracias a los que comentaron y si son una serie de historias cortitas con un "Aw…" o un suspiro garantizados y tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos, gracias por los reviews

P.D.: Perdón por el retraso pero mi compu… (¡¡¡La quiero matar!!!)

88888888888888888888888888888

**Sheelos**

**Consolación**

Una mujer ya de una edad adulta, muy grande para llorar, debía ser fuerte pero igual lloraba silenciosamente al lado de una puerta, si tan solo hubiera corrido más rápido hubiera llegado antes a hablar con el castaño, la rubia se le adelanto y ahí estaban ambos, adentro regocijantes de alegría: Lloyd Irving y Colette Brunel su eterna e inocente rival.

Lloró aún más cuando escucho al castaño decir las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar para si, pero ahora veía que esas palabras no llegarían nunca a sus oídos las palabras "te amo" que llegaron a la joven rubia, para empeorar el momento la persona que más detestaba en todo Symphonia le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa Sheena? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-N-nada Zelos –dijo y se levanto secándose las lágrimas como pudo pero sus ojos y cara seguían rojos

-…no te ofendas pero a mi no me parece que estés muy bien…

Sheena pauso un momento y luego comenzó a llorar otra vez confundiendo al pelirrojo, luego se lanzo a sus brazos llorando en su hombro

-Zelos me siento muy mal

-Ven, vamos al patio –dijo Zelos, llorar fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Lloyd no era de lo más sensato en especial sabiendo que ella lloraba a causa de aquel idealista

Salieron al patio y se sentaron en una de las bancas que había ahí, ella trataba de ser fuerte, de que Zelos no la viera llorar

-Esta bien, no diré nada a nadie, lo juro –dijo el tocándose el corazón

-Zelos… -se lanzó al llanto en su hombro

-¿Qué paso?

-Es que…Lloyd sniff y Colette…en el cuarto, yo corría y ellos…ellos…el… -no lo aguanto y siguió llorando desconsoladamente

Zelos _creía _entender porque a los que lloran nunca se les entiende mucho

-Tú… a ti… ¿te gusta Lloyd no?

-Si…pero Colette… lo ganó…supongo que lo conoce desde hace más…yo no he hecho nada por el… por alguna razón no puedo sentir rencor hacia Colette… en este momento por alguna razón le siento…simpatía –dijo ella y lo miro a los ojos con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, por alguna razón esta escena se le hizo muy familiar a Sheena

-¿Simpatía?

-Probablemente es porque me abrió las puertas a otro camino… talvez Lloyd no era para mi…

-Te aseguro que el indicado esta más cerca de lo que crees –dijo Zelos mirando al cielo anaranjado del atardecer

-_muy familiar –_se repetía Sheena

-¿Qué tan cerca? –pregunto sonrojada mirando un punto del suelo

-Muy cerca, es más diría que te esta tocando…

-¿¡Oye que me andas tocando el trasero!? –dijo y se levanto muy sonrojada, por una parte porque la toco y por otra porque entendía la indirecta

El solo sonrió pero con dulzura, ella sonrió igual y concluyó: Los pervertidos nunca dejaran de serlo pero aún así pueden ser muy dulces ((Moraleja de la historia chicas))

-Gracias Zelos –dijo y lo abrazo

-Jaja de nada, Sheena, otra pregunta

-¿Qué?

-¿Te casas conmigo? –dijo Zelos como una típica broma

-¡No! –le respondió Sheena entre risas

-¿Entonces al menos puedes salir conmigo?

-Ok jaja creo que por eso me gustas

-Si por eso le gusto a las señoritas, soy todo un: mitad Adonis mitad Pedro Infante y mitad…um…

-Mitad Zelos

-Eso jaja, ya son tres mitades….

-No importa jaja

-Sabes Zelos…

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero

-Yo también

Y en medio del atardecer se besaron de el modo más hermoso que puedan imaginar (invéntense el modo que quieran jaja), Sheena recordó entonces por que eso se le hacía tan familiar, de niña ella había escrito un cuento donde pasaba lo mismo, su verdadero sueño se había cumplido, nunca abandones los sueños porque quien sabe cuando se puedan hacer realidad… ((Moraleja 2))

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok no me salio mucho eso de hacerlos más largos, o la historia pero no soy muy buena con el Sheelos saben...Espero que igual les haya gustado porque habrá más Sheelos y espero que me salga mejor, ya vienen más (y mejores)


	3. Amor para mi: Kraine

Hola, veo que mi historia tiene bastante éxito jeje, este es un Kratos/Raine para Jessiai (próximamente Sheelloyd para Elisa) gracias a todos por sus reviews jeje

Nota: Si no les gustan las parejas no critiquen la pareja solo critiquen o den cumplidos a la historia para mejorar como escritora, gracias

34343434343434

"**Talvez el amor si es para todos"**

**Kraine**

Era una tarde normal en un día como cualquiera, era un día muy lindo para salir a hacer alguna actividad afuera o talvez un picnic.

Su hermano había salido con Colette y Lloyd y estaba sola en la casa, ella realmente no tenía tiempo para esas "tonterías" de niños, estaba leyendo un libro, una típica novela clásica de Shakespear "_Romeo y Julieta" _aunque no lo admitiera ya había leído incontables veces ese libro era taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo…

Se recargo en el escritorio y miro a la ventana donde se filtraban rayos de sol desde su patio entre sus cortinas, sonrió

-_Realmente sería genial que el amor de verdad existiera…_ -se sacudió la cabeza-_ ¿De que hablo? ¡Claro que existe!...Es solo que no es para mi supongo…_-se dijo melancólica

-Raine –escucho que decía una voz grave y potente

A la pronunciación de su nombre volteo por reflejo deduciendo por la voz que la llamo que era…

-Kratos… ¿Qué sucede?

-Deberías estar afuera –dijo recargado en la pared con su típica posición de brazos cruzados- es…-suspiro- un lindo día

-¿Tu dices que es un lindo día? ¡Entonces debe ser un día digno de verse!

-Tu sarcasmo es inevitable a la hora de hablar conmigo ¿cierto?

-Así soy yo –dijo sin importarle y cerró su libro

-¿Qué lees?

Ella solo se puso el libro bajo el brazo con cuidado de tapar el nombre y se dirigió a la puerta

-Nada importante, historia

Nunca había confiado mucho en Kratos, aunque ahora sabía que era una persona de fiar y el padre de su alumno, simplemente, por alguna razón, no podía hablar con el…como amiga…talvez no era la más amigable del mundo pero solía hablar cómodamente con las personas

-Me gusta mucho la historia –dijo dando una media sonrisa de resignación- en especial las ruinas

-Si las ruinas…

Ella solo quería salir de ahí pues Kratos la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ((¡Si, nerviosa!))

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó dando un paso adelante

-¡N-no, nada! –dijo ella sonrojada y tratando de esconder su cara y salir de ahí pero desgraciadamente el estaba en la puerta.

-No parece –dijo el preocupado ((si, preocupado)) buscando sus ojos entre la masa de cabello plateado que los escondían

-S-solo necesito aire fresco…

-¿Te acompaño?

-¡NO!...ahem…no em…estoy bien…

-De acuerdo… -dijo y se aparto de la puerta con un suspiro- todo tuyo

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y salió a paso rápido de su casa, libro en mano.

-"_¿Qué me pasa? Kratos me pone nerviosa en extremo…"_

-¡Hey Raine!_ –_alguien la llamo

-¿Huh?

Volteo y vio a Sheena y a Zelos en un picnic

-¿Te nos unes? –le pregunto Sheena

-No gracias

-Anda Raine –insistió Zelos

-N-no ahora no

-Como quieras –dijo Sheena y le paso a Zelos uno de sus famosos currys ((con piña O.o))

Raine sonrió y pensó para si

-_"Enamorados"_ –y suspiro- _"¿Para que me esfuerzo? Yo también estoy enamorada pero es solo que…" _–volvió a suspirar y mirando su libro se encogió de hombros- _"Eso no es lo mío… el amor no es lo mío…no me corresponde" _–abrazo su libro como si fuera lo que más quería en la vida y se tropezó al puro estilo Colette

-¡Whoa! –Exclamo y calló amargamente en el suelo, se froto la cabeza- me pregunto si así le duele a Colette siempre…-y al mirar al frente vio unas inconfundibles botas púrpura.

-Supongo que así le duele siempre –dijo respondiendo su pregunta la misma voz grave y potente que escucho esa mañana

Miro hacia arriba y vio a Kratos iluminado por el sol ((Ya me imagino la vista jaja))

-¿No estabas en mi casa?

-También necesitaba aire –dijo y le ofreció su mano para levantarse

Ella la tomó casi en shock y al levantarse quedo muy cerca de el, el la miraba con ojos amables y ella solo estaba sonrojada y en shock, no podía hacer más que balbucear.

Decidió que simplemente se lo tenía que decir o no podría estar en su presencia con normalidad nunca más pero solo balbuceaba así que…bueno…una vez leyó que una acción dice más que mil palabras así que…

¡Zaz! Le llegó de sorpresa al pobre Kratos un beso de Raine, no en la mejilla ni en la frente sino en los labios y a la hora de la hora Raine ya se estaba arrepintiendo ¿Qué diría el? Pero realmente ya no le importaba y solo quería disfrutar el momento y no puedo decir que Kratos se resistió porque no lo hizo aunque tampoco lo acepto.

Cuando todo termino Kratos era el que estaba en shock y Raine solo desviaba su mirada, Raine dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir pero Kratos la tomo del brazo y la beso de nuevo, ahora si, fue el Romeo y Julieta de Raine

Talvez el amor si era para ella…

Pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo Genis, Lloyd y Colette?

-Te dije que lo haría –dijo Genis escondido tras un árbol junto con sus 2 amigos- me debes 50 Gald Lloyd

-Es tan romántico –dijo Colette al borde del llanto

-Debí apostarle a la profesora Sage en lugar de a mi papá… -dijo dándole a Genis 5 Gald

-¡Estos son 5 Gald!

-Te pagare los otros 10 después

-Te faltan 45…

-¿¡Que?! Si hubiera sabido que 50 Gald eran tanto no te hubiera apostado tanto ¿¡ESTAS FELIZ PAPÁ?! ¡ACABO DE PERDER 50 GALD POR TU CULPA!

-¡Lloyd cállate! –dijo Genis y le tapo la boca

-¿¡Que están haciendo ahí?! –grito Raine furiosa

-uh-oh…-dijo Colette con ojos de miedo

-¡Corran! –grito Lloyd y perseguidos por Raine y Kratos los 3 amigos se perdieron en el horizonte

343434343434

Ese fue el fin ¿Les gusto? Dejen sus reviews, puse lo de Lloyd, Genis y Colette porque me pareció buena idea y me dio mucha risa jaja aprieten el botón de abajo que dice "Go" Eso puede hacer muy feliz a una autora y no olviden dejar sus sugerencias de parejas


	4. Escucha al corazón: Sheelloyd

Hola, estoy de vuelta con Sheelloyd para Elisa ((como la canción wow)), gracias a sus comentarios en el Kratos/Raine que hice, me dejaron de buenos ánimos para continuar así que aquí esta, estoy tratando de subir de todos mis fics así que si no le avanzo a uno no apuren porque estoy en eso ok, comienza

99999999999999999999

-Paz interior, Paz interior Paz—

-¡¡Hey Sheena!! –alguien le grito

Cayó de su silla estrepitosamente

-¿Qué pasa Lloyd? –pregunto la ninja en tono pesado masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Estabas ocupada? –le dijo el castaño al entrar a la habitación y verla…así.

-Estaba –dijo ella- ¿Qué querías Lloyd?

-Quería ver si querías jugar a algo…

-¿A algo?

-¡Duelo de espadas!

-¡Pero nos podemos matar!

-Son espadas de madera –dijo mostrándole 2 que traía tras de si- no soy muy bueno usando solo una…aunque suelo ganarle a Genis y…a veces a Colette

-"_Colette" _–pensó Sheena pensando la palabra en el mismo tono pesado- "_Odio que hable siempre de Colette…un minuto…no son celos ¿cierto? ¡Tengo que estar bromeando! No puedo sentir algo así"_ –dijo y sacudió su cabeza, el hecho es que escuchar el corazón nunca había sido su fuerte.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto Lloyd ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de la jefa del clan Igaguri.

-No nada –dijo melancólica- ¿¡porque no vas a jugar con Colette o Genis?! –le pregunto pero desgraciadamente sonó mucho más ruda de lo que hubiera querido, pero si era su fuerte hablar por impulso

-Están…ocupados…-dijo Lloyd con los ojos como platos

-Perdón, no quise que sonara así…

-Esta bien…-hubo una incomoda pausa- Y… ¿Juegas o no? –dijo ofreciéndole una de las espadas

-Dudo ganar pero supongo que meditar ya no es una opción –dijo y tomo la espada de juguete que le ofrecía, sonrió- "_Como cuando era niña"_

-¿Lista? –pregunto Lloyd

-Lista –respondió ella y lanzo el primera ataque y jugaron y jugaron- "_Es increíble parezco una niña otra vez, me pregunto… ¿Que tiene Lloyd que me hace sonreír y comportarme…así?…sin uso de razón…nada no se supone que la jefa de Mizuho juegue con espadas de juguete por ahí a todas horas_"

Pero en ese momento en que Sheena paro a pensar ¡Zaz! Lloyd le da con la espada y ella solo alcanza a bloquear el ataque pero pierde el equilibrio y cae

-¿Sheena estas bien? Perdón no quería…

Sheena solo se rió, era fácil perdonar a Lloyd hiciera lo que hiciera pero tampoco lo iba a dejar sin vengarse… así que lo pateo en el tobillo ya que estaba ahí acostada en el suelo, actuar por impulso si que era su fuerte

-¡Whoa! –dijo Lloyd y perdió el equilibrio también y cayó pero _donde _cayó es la clave pues cayó sobre la pobre Fujibayashi.

Lloyd levantó únicamente cabeza a duras penas

-No hagas eso Sheena…-dijo pero luego se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras

Lo único que Sheena pudo hacer fue enrojecer de la vergüenza y sentir algo muy extraño, quería besarlo, no es que lo hubiera tirado a propósito, esa no había sido su intención, un lado de ella estaba feliz y otro no se decidía.

Lloyd se levantó al fin igual de rojo que Sheena y le tendió una mano para que se levantara, ella la acepto desviando la mirada ¡Que vergüenza! Y penar que ella quiso _besarlo._

-Sheena…-dijo Lloyd

-¿Qué? –dijo volteando a verlo y ya no supo donde estaba pues se perdió en los amables ojos cafés de Lloyd pero despertó cuando se cerraron ¿Por qué se cerraron? Pero se dio cuenta cuando sintió un par de labios sobre lo suyos, incertidumbre y duda pasaron por su mente en una fracción de segundo

"_¿Hizo lo que creo que hizo? ¿Qué hago? ¡Nunca he besado a nadie! ¿Y si lo hago mal! ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?"_

Pero como dije solo duró una fracción de segundo pues como la conocemos Sheena es segura de si misma, solo cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por el momento, por una vez iba a hacer lo que le decía el corazón e ignorar a su mente, talvez así lo hacía Lloyd, talvez por eso la atraía así porque el si escuchaba a su corazón.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Perdón si estuvo muy cortito o si de plano quedo muy feo pero como yo no soy fan del Sheelloyd no tenía mucha inspiración al momento y como trato de que cada uno de mis oneshots deje una lección…al menos creo que si deje una lección, comenten el siguiente Mithosea (Mithos/Presea), dejen sus reviews y gracias a los que mandaron


End file.
